Never Hurt You
by Chibineptune87
Summary: Larry and Ludwig have been together a long time but have not made love yet. Larry wants to but whenever he tries approaching Ludwig, he pulls away. Larry goes and asks him why and get's all his answers but is it more than he bargained for? Yaoi, Boy/Boy.


_A big hello to all my lovely readers. Long time, no see. It's finally here! The smutty Ludwig/Larry you have been waiting for. I'm sorry it took so long but I have been busy._

_I will try and write more stories from now on. If you have any requests or suggestions, just tell me and I will try to make them come true._

_Please read and enjoy yourselves. And please review when you're done, it would mean the world to me._

_Enjoy!_

**Never Hurt You.**

Ludwig and Larry had confessed their feelings for each other more than six months ago and they were more in love now than before, but there was one problem.

They have not made love yet.

Larry was the one who was thinking more and more about this everyday. Wondering why they haven't taken the last step in their relationship. They had kissed, seen each other naked, gave each other handjobs and even blowjobs but whenever Larry tried taking it further, Ludwig came up with some excuse and left.

He always left Larry confused and sad.

A few times after this happened, the bad thoughts began appearing. Why didn't Ludwig want to make love? Maybe he was disgusted with Larry's body? But he had seen him naked and always told him how beautiful he was.

Maybe he was self conscious about his own body? No, he never hid it when Larry gave him a hand or blowjob, so that couldn't be it...

Then what was it?

Maybe Ludwig was simply not ready to have full blown sex...maybe he just needed more time...

Maybe, maybe, maybe, maybe! There's a thousand maybe's in his head and each one of them makes less sense than the other but he needed to know! He simply had to confront Ludwig and ask him what was wrong and now was the time.

**xxxx**

He found Ludwig in his room nose deep in a book about nuclear power. He knocked on the door before entering.

"Ludwig? Do you have time?" he asked nervously. Ludwig looked up from the book and smiled at Larry.

"Sure Larry, come in." Larry stepped inside and closed the door after himself. He walked over to Ludwig, giving him a soft kiss on the snout.

"I have something very important to ask you Ludi and I don't want you to get upset. I won't judge you no matter what and whatever it is, I know we can work it out together, ok?" Larry said with a serious expression. Ludwig suddenly looked very uncomfortable.

"Ok?"

Larry took a deep breath. "Ludwig...is there any reason why you won't...um..." Larry wrung his claws nervously before continuing. "Make love to me?" he asked meekly.

Ludwig's face turned dark. He turned his face away, slapping the book shut harshly, scaring Larry.

"Ludi...I just want to know...if you don't want to because you're not attracted to me in that way then that's fine." he mumbled sadly.

"Larry, how could you say that?" Ludwig turned to face him, sadness showing in his dark blue eyes. "I love you with all my heart and think you're the most beautiful koopa in the world." he took hold of Larry's claws, which turned white from how hard he was clenching them.

"Then why..."

Ludwig sighed. "You really wanna know?" Larry nodded, even though he was slightly scared fom the answer. "Larry...when I imagine you and me together...I don't see candles, soft dim lights and me and you together kissing softly on a big bed. I see me controlling you – your hands bound to the headboard, your eyes red rimmed from crying and your voice hoarse from all the screaming." he looked at the ground ashamed.

"Y-you want to hurt me?" Larry mumbled, backing away from Ludwig in fear. Ludwig immediately took hold of his claw once again.

"Never Larry – never for one _second_ think that I would hurt you baby." Larry nodded and stepped closer again.

"Why do you want me to cry?"

"I like to be dominant in bed Larry. I like to see you being submissive to me by making you obey every command I give you. I also like to make you cry so I can comfort you, and be like your master. I know it's disgusting and that's why I don't want us to make love because it won't be making love – it will be raw and I will destroy the one thing I love the most about you - your innocence." Ludwig sat up and began pacing around the room, rubbing his face in frustration.

Larry walked towards him. "Maybe I want to lose my innocence Ludi and I want you to be the one. I love you." he smiled at Ludwig who looked back at him surprised.

"Larry, you don't know how I become in the bedroom. I change completely and you can't trust me."

"I will always trust you Ludi, no matter what, and always know that. Plus...it sounds kinda naughty doing those things with you." he giggled, trailing his claws along Ludwig's stomach making him shudder.

"Are you sure Larry?" Ludwig asked carefully. Larry nodded, leaning up to kiss Ludwig. "We must have a safe word – if all of this gets to much for you." Ludwig thought for a moment when Larry suddenly piped up.

"Mario!"

Ludwig looked at him confused and slightly disgusted. "What? You want to use our enemy's name as a safe word?"

Larry nodded. "It makes sense. When you hear his name, you go completely flaccid!" he giggled. Ludwig began laughing along with him. Larry was correct about that – a single thought about Mario and his cock went soft.

He took hold of Larry's claw. "Let's begin, shall we my love?" Larry nodded, he was feeling slightly nervous, but it was his first time so it was expected...right?

Ludwig locked the door and walked over to his dresser to retrieve a few things. "Undress." he commanded, his voice suddenly dark. Larry shuddered in slight fear, but he pushed it aside and took off his shell. He climbed up on the bed waiting for Ludwig who had also taken off his shell, revealing his large erection, already standing proudly against his stomach.

Larry recognised many things that Ludwig was carrying. There were a handcuffs, small egg like balls and a dildo. He put them on the bed and climbed up besides Larry who was staring at him with wide eyes. Ludwig leaned forward and kissed Larry, slowly making him lay down on the bed.

"Are you scared?" he whispered, his warm breath hitting Larry's ears.

"N-no...just slightly nervous I guess – it's my first time." he chuckled nervously.

Ludwig kissed his eyelids softly. "I know love, and I promise I won't hurt you but if I do, remember our safe word ok?" Larry nodded, mumbling.

"Mario." Ludwig kissed him once again and this time, his tongue slipped inside Larry's sweet mouth eliciting a small moan from Larry who was also hard and leaking precum against his soft belly.

Ludwig grasped Larry's arms and handcuffed them to the headboard.

"I will begin slowly love. I will insert these small vibrators inside you and we will go on from there." Ludwig stood up and walked over to his dresser once again, digging through under his things until he found what he was looking for.

A bottle of lube.

He, once again, crawled up on the bed next to Larry who was watching him with wide eyes.

Ludwig took one of the vibrators and lubed it up real good. He put plenty of lube on two of his fingers, he looked at Larry.

"Ready?" Larry could only nod, all words left his throat. He suddenly whimpered when he felt a cold, slick finger touching his most intimate place and it was slowly pushed inside him. It felt weird and it was slightly uncomfortable but it didn't really _hurt._

Until a second one joined in, that is.

Ludwig pushed both fingers inside, rather harshly, beginning to pump them in and out fast, not giving Larry the time to adjust. He heard Larry hiss and whine but he ignored him, slapping his inner thigh.

"Be quiet." he hissed. Larry immediately stopped, surprised that Ludwig hit him.

Ludwig removed his fingers and took the small vibrator, pushing it inside Larry who whimpered in pain. This was bigger and wider than the fingers and it went _deeper_.

He began moving his hips, trying to find a comfortable angle but it didn't help. The vibrator inside felt weird when it suddenly began vibrating and it felt like his soul was vibrating along with it.

He cried out, in pain or pleasure, he didn't know. He had never felt anything like this before and it just felt weird. Before he had even gotten used to a vibrator being inside him, another one joined the first and both began vibrating inside him with increadible force.

He screamed loudly and suddenly came, coating his stomach in white. He hadn't even noticed that he came, it wasn't pleasurable like all the other times when Ludwig gave him a handjob or a blowjob.

This orgasm was literally _ripped_ out of him.

The vibrations inside him stopped. He opened his eyes – which he hadn't noticed that he had closed in the first place. He shuddered when he saw the wild look in Ludwig's eyes.

"How did that feel slut? Enjoyed being full or maybe it wasn't enough?" he asked in a deep voice.

"L-Ludi...what are you saying?" Larry whimpered, closing his eyes to stop the tears from escaping.

"You came so suddenly when I put the vibrators inside you – what does that make you?" Ludwig dipped his finger in Larry's cooling cum, swirling it around before putting it in his mouth sucking away the drops. "Delicious." he purred.

Larry whimpered in fear when he saw that Ludwig was lubing up more vibrators when he felt another one being pressed inside him. He tried clenching his entrance shut but that only made things worse.

Ludwig growled angrily, opening Larry's legs further and pressing the vibrator deep inside him. He took the remote control and turned on all three of them together, forcing a loud scream from Larry's throat. Larry could hear them buzzing loudly inside him, they were hitting against each other inside him and being pushed deeper when suddenly they hit something that turned his world white.

He began trembling violently when another orgasm was ripped from him harshly. His back arched as several small spurts of cum hit his lower stomach.

He fell down on the bed, begging Ludwig silently to turn them off, he was too sensitive and it began to hurt.

But his request was denied as another vibrator was pushed inside along the others and this one went _deep_, it kept pressing against that pleasurable spot inside Larry but now it just hurt because he was so sensitive.

"Please stop!" he cried out hoarsely.

"Shut up slut!" Ludwig screamed, slapping his inner thighs harshly. Larry began crying, it hurt too much! "I'm not done with you..." he heard Ludwig say. What more could he do? He gasped loudly when he saw what Ludwig was holding.

It was the large dildo. Black in colour and at least 10 inches long and 4 inches wide.

That could never fit inside him!

Ludwig covered the dildo in a large amount of lube and put the tip against Larry's entrance which was trembling from all the vibrators inside him.

"Please don't..." he whimpered but it was futile as the dildo was pushed inside him slowly. A loud, painful screamed was ripped from his throat when it began entering him.

"Mario!"

Ludwig stopped, shock written all over his face. He immediately pulled it away, throwing it on the side. "Are you all right?" he asked worriedly.

Larry was crying, shaking his head. "No, I'm not! You hurt me!" he screamed, kicking Ludwig with his legs. "Release me now."

Ludwig knew that this shouldn't have happened from the first place, it was all a big mistake.

He turned off the vibrators and, one by one, he pulled them out of Larry's trembling body. Some of them were covered with a little blood and that made Ludwig's blood freeze in his veins, he had hurt his little brother. He uncuffed Larry who immediately sat up and cried out in pain.

"You hurt me..." he mumbled sadly. He had never thought that Ludwig would hurt him.

"I told you-" Ludwig began when he was interrupted by Larry's screaming.

"You didn't tell me you would tie me up and shove a huge dildo up my ass without my permission! I'm a virgin and you treated me like we have done this hundreds of times." he slowly stood up from the bed, with shaking legs. He put on his shell and was about to exit the room when Ludwig stopped him with a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Is this the end for us?" he asked sadly, tears in his eyes.

Larry didn't turn around. "I don't know." he whimpered and exited the room with slumped shoulders, a sob leaving his throat.

Ludwig slid down against the door, crying heavily. Regret weighing heavily on him.

He had hurt Larry who he had promised to protect his whole life, no matter what, and he was the one who hurt him.

**xxxx**

Days passed by and the two koopas didn't see each other and the everyone noticed the change.

Usually Larry would be following Ludwig wherever he went but now Ludwig was walking alone, a sad aura surrounding him and Larry was locked up in his room.

The day turned to night.

Everyone was asleep except someone who was walking through the halls, footsteps tapping against the floor. He walked until he reached a door and slowly opened it, letting himself inside.

Seeing a small sleeping figure under the thick covers made his heart clench in endearment. Slowly he shook him awake until the eyes opened and revealed light blue eyes, widened in surprise.

"Ludwig?" Larry mumbled, slowly sitting up in bed, wiping his eyes.

Ludwig crawled beside him in bed, a big bouquet of flowers in his hand. "I want to apologise Larry – for hurting you." he kissed Larry's cheek, giving him the big beautiful flowers.

Larry smiled, a blush appearing on his cheeks but it disappeared shortly after. "You hurt me Ludwig." tears gather in his eyes, Ludwig wiped them away with his thumb.

"I know love and I'm really _really_ sorry – can you ever forgive me for being a huge idiot?" Ludwig pouted making Larry giggle.

"Well...you will have to make it up for me somehow..." Larry smiled, smelling the sweet flowers, sighing in delight.

"Let me make it up to you right now."

Ludwig stood up from bed and took off his shell. Larry looked at him confused and a bit of fear shown on his face. Ludwig noticed this.

"Don't be afraid love, never be afraid of me. I promise to never hurt you." he kissed Larry who whimpered and kissed back passionately, feeling Ludwig's body against his own. Ludwig pulled away panting. "I want you to make love to me." he murmured, kissing Larry's neck.

Larry pulled away in surprise. "What?" Ludwig smiled at him softly.

"You heard correct my little angel. I want _you_ to make love to _me_." he chuckled at Larry's surprised and, clearly, aroused face.

"B-but I've never-" he began mumbling nervously.

"Shh..." Ludwig put his finger against his snout. "It will me all right. I will guide you though it...so...you wanna do it?" he laughed at Larry's vigorously nodding. He stood up and got something from inside his shell.

"What's that – oh..." realisation dawned upon Larry when he saw it was a bottle of lube.

"Here." Ludwig gave it to him and lied down on the bed. Taking the pillow, he put it under his hips so they were raised up and Larry could see the pink entrance. His hands began shaking. He opened the bottle and squeezed a big amount of lube in his palm and it spilled on the bed, he was so clumsy!

Ludwig chuckled.

"Baby, don't be nervous. Come on, rub your hands together until it feels warm and then insert a finger inside me slowly and when you feel that I'm loose enough, insert another one, ok?" Ludwig explained carefully, Larry nodding along. He did as Ludwig told him and when he lube was warm enough, he began circling Ludwig's entrance and slowly inserted a finger.

He was surprised it went in so easily and Ludwig didn't even flinch or make a sound.

"Don't worry about me baby – I have done this before."

"When? With who?" Larry asked, a frown covering his face. Ludwig was his!

Ludwig felt his arousal increase when he saw Larry's possesive look on his face. "No one love, just me and my toys." he raised his hips. "Put another one in..." he groaned when another finger, thicker, entered him slowly.

"You're mine Ludwig, no one else can touch you, understand?" he jabbed his fingers inside Ludwig harshly, hitting his prostate dead on.

"Yes!" Ludwig cried out.

Larry pulled out his fingers fast, feeling Ludwig's hole sucking them, trying to keep them inside. He grabbed the bottle of lube and squeezed a decent amount in his hand, warming it up until it was good and covered his cock in it. He positioned himself at Ludwig's entrance.

"You ready?" he asked.

Ludwig could only nod and screamed when Larry literally, _slammed_ inside him. Their hips fitting together perfectly.

"Yes. Larry, fuck me, make me yours!" Ludwig screamed, wrapping his legs around Larry's thin waist. Larry began fucking him fast, his hips flying back and forth and he smirked when he heard Ludwig moan brokenly, knowing that he had found his prostate once again.

"Now you're my slut Ludi."

Ludwig nodded, his hair sticking to his forehead. He had never felt more aroused in his life.

"I can't hold on much longer Ludwig, it feels too good." Larry moaned brokenly, his hips slamming inside one more time before stopping deep inside and filling Ludwig. He cried out in pleasure, feeling every nerve in his body burning with pleasure. He collapsed on Ludwig, panting heavily, a healthy blush covering his cheeks.

"Wow, that was amazing." Ludwig giggled, he actually _giggled_. He hadn't come yet but feeling Larry come inside him and having that pleasured look on his face was enough for him.

Larry rolled off him, staring up at the ceiling with a far away look when he suddenly realised something. "You haven't come yet!" he quickly sat up and saw that Ludwig had his hand around himself. "No!" he slapped his hand away and took Ludwig's cock deep into his mouth and began sucking and just a few moments later, he felt warm cum spurt into his mouth and down his throat as he swallowed it.

He pulled away satisfied with a big grin on his face as he layed down on top of Ludwig who had a grin on his face as well.

"That was _very_ nice." Ludwig said with a sigh, running his fingers through Larry's mohawk.

"You mean amazing." Larry giggled, leaning up and kissing Ludwig.

"Yeah..." Ludwig smiled happily.

"Night Ludi." Larry snuggled closer and fell asleep immediately. His body tired from the love making.

"Night baby." Ludwig closed his eyes and fell asleep happily, his love snuggled close to him.

**The End.**

_There we go. I hope you enjoyed this and I'm sorry for the long wait but I'm very busy writing my novel and trying to get it published._

_I am thinking about writing a multi-chaptered story but I'm not sure yet and I still don't know which couple to write about and which fandom so we'll see but I'll update you with everything that will happen._

_Thank you for being so patient with me and please review, tell me what you think about it, it means a lot to me._

_Love you all!_

_Chibineptune xoxo_


End file.
